Amor en Alta mar
by KaagLawlliet
Summary: Cuando su barco se hundió creyó que moriría, lo que menos se imaginó fue ser rescatada por piratas. Cuando miró al gran capitán Taisho nunca pensó que a partir de ese momento viviría un apasionante romance lleno de aventura y una gran e increíble coincidencia. Lemmon


**Amor en Alta mar**

**Por: Kaag Lawlliet**

* * *

_**Cuando su barco se hundió creyó que no sobreviviría y al ser rescatada fue por quien menos se imaginó. Piratas. InuxKag**_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Este viaje sería tan sólo el principio de su aventura. Había logrado convencer a sus padres de que le permitieran hacer su vida alejada de los bailes ostentosos y llena de gente con poder que no eran más que hipócritas. Ahora se encontraba arriba de la embarcación que la llevaría a Estocolmo, a comenzar su vida junto a su amado, Kouga. Ambos habían tomado la decisión de huir juntos, sin embargo el permiso que le concedieron a Kagome de irse y probar suerte le dio un mejor camino a los dos. Obviamente sus padres no tenían idea que el principal motivo de su afán de independencia había sido por aquel amor tan loco que sentía por su novio.

Tenían apenas un par de meses saliendo, Kouga era un hombre respetuoso pero sus padres jamás hubiesen consentido aquello debido a la diferencia de clases sociales que los separaban. Al cumplir los 18 años supo que era el momento para fugarse a su lado, quería comenzar una vida nueva. Kouga le había dicho que tenía una pequeña propiedad en Estocolmo y que ahí podrían vivir, le había prometido felicidad desmesurada y ella prefería creer en aquello que soportar a su hermana y sus padres con tanta "clase" y refinamiento que simplemente no iban con su forma de ser.

Zarparon a medio día. Las olas golpeaban el barco y Kagome miraba la isla alejarse poco a poco. Su cabello negro azulado se movía con el viento, sus ojos chocolate irradiaban felicidad y un suspiró salió de su boca. Estaba tan extasiada por lo que le esperaba. Segundos después sintió unos brazos rodearle por detrás, supo inmediatamente que era el hombre por el que había renunciado a todo.

-¿Estás tan emocionada como yo?-le dijo aquel hombre de ojos azules junto al oído.

Kagome se giró y quedó de frente a su amado.-Estoy más que emocionada…

La joven lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y después lo besó con ternura.

-Te quiero tanto Kouga-susurró mientras depositaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti…-. Acarició su cabello mientras el viento los acariciaba, no había una puesta mejor que aquella escena donde nada ni nadie los podría separar.

Varias horas después de zarpar el vaivén del barco causaba estragos en el estómago de Kagome, llevaba toda la tarde metida en su camarote debido a los mareos y las náuseas que amenazaban con devolver todo lo consumido anteriormente. Kouga la esperaba fuera del baño mientras le llevaba paños húmedos para limpiarle la boca. Después de unas tres horas estaba tan cansada y pálida que solo buscaba la comodidad de su cama.

-Puedes salir a tomar aire Kouga-. Le dijo la mujer mientras se recostaba lentamente en la cama.

-Bien sabes que puedo quedarme aquí contigo.

-En verdad no es necesario, sólo busco dormir un poco…-contestó Kagome mientras cerraba los ojos rindiéndose al sueño.

Kouga por su parte decidió salir, estar en el camarote encerrado no le tenía muy contento, sentía que se asfixiaba pero tenía que cuidar de ella y quién sabe quizás de su futuro bebé. Sabía que Kagome no tenía ni idea, incluso él no estaba totalmente seguro de ello, pero nada más le encantaría que pudiese tener un hijo con la mujer que amó por primera vez. Recordó el momento en el que esa mujer le regaló su primer beso, aquellas salidas a media noche sin siquiera avisar y todas esas primeras noches a su lado donde ella le había regalado lo más preciado que tenía. Su mirada chocolate le brindó los mejores instantes de su vida, realmente estaba enamorado pero a la vez preocupado por no tener algo con que mantenerla y si ella salía encargada de un bebé suyo, le iba a resultar aún más difícil poder brindarle el sustento que merecía.

Salió del camarote tocándose la frente perlada de sudor y caminó por los pasillos de aquella embarcación. Se escuchaba el crujir de la madera siendo golpeada por las olas, varios relámpagos surcaban el cielo que amenazaba con desbordarse sobre ellos. Por un momento sintió miedo y angustia por su bienestar y el de Kagome. Nadie permanecía fuera de aquel barco, apenas unos cuantos pasajeros llevaba pero ni un solo marinero parecía estar fuera de las habitaciones.

Mientras miraba pasmado el cielo y las grandes olas que chocaban contra las orillas del barco escuchó un grito seguido de un estruendoso ruido que alarmó sus sentidos. Los gritos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes y escuchaba a marineros gritar "¡Todos a estribor!" Justo donde él se encontraba. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que alrededor de 8 personas corrieran hacia donde estaba asustados y recargados sobre la pared.

Sus piernas no le respondieron por unos momentos hasta que miró a Kagome correr en su dirección abrazándolo con fuerza. Se sentía como un idiota al no ir por ella y verla así, temblando y colgada a su cuello llena de lágrimas.

-¿Qué está pasando Kouga?-murmuró Kagome mirándolo a los ojos.

No pudo ni responderle cuando el barco se meneó de una manera brusca y todos cayeron al suelo. Ambos con sus manos unidas temblaron al mirar que una gran ola golpeaba el barco y el agua les cubría el cuerpo por completo.

Intentaron ponerse de pie y Kouga seguía en un estado de shock. La mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo instó a correr hacia la popa. El correr se les dificultaba con los movimientos sin cansancio que daba el navío y caían constantemente. En alguna de esas caídas sintieron como el barco dejó de balancearse de un lado a otro, se miraron pasmados y un poco después sintieron como el barco se hundió del lado contrario a donde ellos se encontraban. Kagome chilló mientras miraban a toda la gente despavorida lanzarse al mar de una vez por todas. Lo único que atinaron a hacer fue imitarlos antes de que pudiesen golpearse contra el barco.

El agua estaba helada y Kagome gritaba incansablemente, sus manos se habían separado en la caída y ahora apenas podía visualizar a su alrededor. Al mirar el barco hundirse sintió escalofríos al verlo partirse en pedazos, trozos de madera nadaban en todas partes y su corazón amenazaba con salirse, volvió a buscar con la mirada a Kouga y no encontraba rastro alguno de él. Por un momento creyó que moriría y cualquier esperanza llena de vida se le apagaba por dentro. Intentó nadar con aquel vestido frondoso que le impedía moverse con facilidad y alcanzó algún trozo de madera que usó para flotar en él. Su respiración era forzosa y le tiritaban los dientes. Buscó y buscó con la mirada a Kouga por varios minutos que le parecieron una eternidad mientras gritaba su nombre.

Después de unos momentos la lluvia comenzó a caer sacudiendo el mar un poco más rápido. Miró a su alrededor y cada vez más parecía alejarse de los trozos de barco, llegó un momento en el que no pudo visualizar ninguna otra cosa que la negrura del mar combinada con el cielo que iluminaba su pálido rostro con cada relámpago.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro mientras hundía la cara en el trozo de madera que la sostenía con vida. Lloró por amargos minutos hasta que pudo calmarse, a pesar del brusco movimiento de las olas no se rindió a la esperanza de ser rescatada o al menos poder encontrar a Kouga antes de que pudiese morir ahí. Transcurrieron al menos dos horas cuando todo parecía calmarse un poco, sentía que era alrededor de la media noche cuando sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, quizás lo mejor era rendirse, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para poder seguir sosteniéndose de la tabla, sentía las manos arrugadas y con trabajos podía mover los pies. Todo se volvía borroso, todo le daba vueltas y sabía que si un milagro no le ocurría en aquel momento era voluntad de Dios que ahí pereciera, que ahí terminaría todo lo que nunca tuvo principio. No supo cómo pero sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos intentaron aferrarse a la madera con las pocas fuerzas que poseía. Sin saberlo, se desmayó.

* * *

Tan sólo una tormenta más en aquella semana que llevaba en el mar. Rió y tomó su vaso de ron para beberlo completamente, miró por la ventana de su gran camarote y se cruzó de brazos. Amaba el mar tanto como a su propia vida, no es que le gustara mucho el ser un corsario, sin embargo sí podía disfrutar de todos los lujos que le proporcionaba aquel título. Podían atracar varias embarcaciones sin realmente cargar con problemas legales, cabía mencionar que si bien obedecía las órdenes del gobierno inglés de vez en cuando saqueaba algunos cuantos más que no estaban en la "lista negra" del gobierno. Ya no eran tan sólo los españoles o franceses a los que decidía robar, cualquier navío que se atravesara en su camino era un botín perfecto para satisfacerlo a él y a sus hombres.

A sus 28 años había saqueado más de 200 embarcaciones en tal sólo dos años. Estaba orgulloso de poder decirlo así y de hacerse conocer su fama del terrible capitán Inuyasha Taisho. Rodeaban historias espantosas acerca de él y su tripulación, llamaban a su barco el "Revenge" un fantasma del mar. Decían historias acerca de la manera de torturar a sus esclavos y la disparatada costumbre de subir cortesanas a los barcos para los hombres. Si bien robaba y tenía una fama de maldito, no era que realmente lo fuera. En realidad nunca cargaba con esclavos, al contrario los invitaba a unírseles o si no simplemente los dejaba marchar.

Así era como no se ensuciaba las manos salvo en las ocasiones donde algún joven bastante estúpido intentaba clavarle un puñal en el pecho. Inclusive sus enemigos sabían que no debían meterse con el "Revenge" y Taisho. A veces mostraba cierta formalidad con algunos y cuando se topaban en el mar gustaban de invitarse tragos e intercambiar rutas de saqueo. No por nada el gobierno británico había concedido aquel permiso para asaltar en mar, no sólo era su temible reputación si no su gran porte respetuoso y para nada grotesco, como lo solían ser los demás.

Caminó hasta su gran cama con sábanas de seda color rojo y decidió recostarse un momento. Le encantaba tomar unos tragos de ron para después sumergirse en un pequeño sueño nocturno y después seguir con sus tareas de capitán.

Justo cuando se rendía al momento embelesado del sueño escuchó tres fuertes golpes en su puerta. Abrió un ojo con pesadez y se tomó la cabeza con las manos ¿Ahora qué?

-¡No me molesten!-gritó el capitán.

Se escuchó un silenció detrás de la puerta y segundos después una voz:- Amigo, disculpa que te moleste pero creo que necesitas ver esto.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos dorados con pesar y se levantó. Al abrir la puerta se encontraba con su mano derecha y mejor amigo Miroku que lo miraba con desconcierto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Miroku?-espetó el oji-ámbar.

Miroku se dio media vuelta y le pidió que lo siguiera, el joven hombre lo siguió y salieron del camarote hasta donde había una bola de marineros reunidos mirando algo en el suelo.

-A un lado-. Gritó Miroku

Todos se dispersaron a las orillas para abrir paso a su capitán. Al llegar ahí Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. Una mujer estaba depositada en el suelo empapada con el cabello pegado a su rostro y las ropas maltratas y ceñidas a su figura. Estaba pálida y parecía que estaba muerta, enarcó una ceja y miró a sus marineros.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-les preguntó mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura. - ¿Por qué suben a mi barco un cadáver?

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y Miroku comenzó a explicar: -Inuyasha, no está muerta… la encontramos encima de una tabla naufragando por el mar, después vimos varios restos de madera en los alrededores, seguro se hundió su barco-. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió.- Creímos que podríamos "ayudarla" como pediste que nadie te molestara no pedí tu autorización para hacerlo, sólo queríamos comprobar que estuviese viva y no muerta. Al parecer está inconsciente-dijo mientras la miraba.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y meneó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué pretendían hacer con ella al subirla a bordo?-Le echó una mirada desaprobatoria a todos sus marineros. – Sabían que está estrictamente prohibido subir a bordo mujeres, sólo se les permite estar con alguna debajo de este barco al arribar un puerto ¿Acaso no soy claro con mis indicaciones?

Todos agachaban la cabeza y un valiente hombre dijo tartamudeando:- Hace ti-tiempo que no-no esta-tamos con al-alguna mujer, usted debe-bería ente-entenderlo-. Al finalizar su oración cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la espada de Inuyasha atravesarle el pecho, pero para su sorpresa sólo escuchó suspirar a su capitán.

-Haremos parada en el próximo puerto, alrededor de 5 días más-. Le echó un vistazo a la mujer que reposaba en el suelo.- Y quien ponga un solo dedo en esta mujer será lanzado fuera de mi barco, aquí no se permiten estupideces como éstas. La abandonaremos en el próximo puerto, por el momento ¡Ni se le acerquen!-gritó dejando a todos paralizados.

-Miroku, llévala a una habitación y déjala sobre la cama, más tarde me ocuparé de visitarla, confío en ti-dijo echándole un último vistazo a aquella mujer, parecía bonita, de hecho muy joven y delgada, quizás rondaba alrededor de los 17 o 18 años. Tan sólo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas por esa chiquilla.

* * *

Dentro de su camarote volvió a servirse un vaso lleno de ron y lo bebió con infinita desesperación. Por un momento aquella mujer pálida e inconsciente le recordó a una mujer que le había partido el corazón y por poquito el cuello.

Recordarla le hacía un malestar en el pecho y una jaqueca terrible ¿Cómo pudo él enamorarse de una mujer tan frívola? Era un capitán temido y aquella mujer lo había hecho ver como un tonto sin poder alguno.

La noche en la que conoció al principio de sus pesares le había resultado una de las tantas noches maravillosas que jamás le pudieron haber ofrecido. Habían desembarcado en un pequeño puerto para descansar una sola noche y esa mujer había logrado en menos de 24 horas que callera como un tonto sobre sus pies. Lo sedujo con su risa peculiar y esa palidez que contrastaba con su largo cabello negro, le había hecho el amor como ninguna otra y le rogó porque la llevara en alta mar. Perdido en sus encantos femeninos accedió y tuvo cierto recelo por parte de su tripulación al quebrantar una de sus propias reglas que había infundido hasta para él mismo. Pasaron alrededor de tres meses navegando cuando ella le robó un collar de un precioso rubí que pertenecía a su madre, apenas en la primera parada bajó del "Revenge" sin ser vista y huyó con aquel collar y unas cuántas cosas más. Le partió el corazón ver a la mujer que creyó que amaría irse como si nada y que encima le haya robado ¡A él! Y sobre todo que se haya apoderado del único recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Y por si fuera poca llamó a la guardia de aquella isla mintiendo que había sido presa de maltratos y abusos

Volvió a caminar hacia su botella de ron y esta vez la tomó por la boquilla y la ingirió. Definitivamente esa mujer aún le causaba estragos después de un año de su huida.

-Maldita Kikyou…-susurró mientras daba otro sorbo de ron.

Desde ahí juró que jamás volvería a caer en las redes de una mujer y mucho menos aceptaría tenerla en su barco, por consecuente aquella mujer náufraga debía abandonar su "Revenge" cuanto antes.

* * *

Despertó con un mareo y un dolor en todo el cuerpo, no podía abrir los ojos del todo pero sintió por un momento que estaba muerta. Toco con sus dedos lentamente la sábana donde estaba reposando y era tan lisa y suave. Al abrir los ojos por completo visualizó el lugar donde se encontraba, era una habitación bastante grande que contaba con un mini bar, una pequeña sala alfombrada y una pequeña puerta que parecía ser el baño. La cama donde estaba recostada era bastante ancha y cuatro palos sostenían suaves telas semitransparentes que caían alrededor cubriendo toda la cama. Por un momento sintió susto pero por otro lado estaba realmente feliz de estar viva. Aún tenía sus ropas mojadas, se sentía bastante confundida aún y el corazón le latía fuertemente pensando en si el pobre Kouga estaría bien, quizás los nobles personas que la rescataron también lo vieron y lo salvaron. Se levantó con pesar y las piernas le temblaban debido a que estuvo mucho tiempo bajo esas frías aguas. Caminó hasta donde parecía ser el baño y una pequeña tina adornaba el lugar, justo lo que necesitaba, un buen baño caliente.

Lo único que necesitaba era pedir un poco de agua caliente para ducharse, apenas salió del baño cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Entró un hombre joven de ojos castaños que la miró con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer ah despertado…-le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kagome lo miró de pies a cabeza y no parecía estar vestido muy formalmente pero parecía caballeroso, lo único que la tenía nerviosa era aquella espada que traía enfundada a su cintura.

-Muchas gracias por a verme salvado la vida…-le contestó devolviéndole una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, por un momento creyó que lloraría porque los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, más no soltó alguna.

Miroku percibió aquella sensación de tristeza que envolvía a la joven y tragó saliva al verla tan inofensiva mientras giraba el rostro a un lado.

-Disculpe…-susurró Kagome haciendo que el hombre la mirara de nuevo. -¿No rescataron a más personas? ¿O vieron alguna con…vida?-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pensar que Kouga podría estar muerto. Miró la expresión del hombre y supo que quizás estaba sola ahora.

-Lamento decirle que no fue así, sólo la vimos a usted…-Miroku se preguntó el porqué de su acongoja, quizás viajaba con su familia o con su esposo y por ellos mantenía aquel semblante de tristeza infinita.

-Entiendo…-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y se llevó las manos a la cara.

La mano derecha del capitán la miró sin saber qué hacer y sólo atino a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. La mujer de mirada chocolate le miró un momento y entre lágrimas pidió de favor un poco de agua caliente para darse un baño. Miroku solo asintió y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Vaya que era una desafortunada aquella chica, al parecer había perdido a sus familiares y ahora Inuyasha pensaba abandonarla en la próxima parada. Le resultaba demasiado desafortunada la situación de aquella mujer menuda, pero como donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero… no le quedaba de otra y mucho menos conociendo al testarudo y malhumorado de Inuyasha.

Minutos después regresó con un hombre más y varias cubetas de agua caliente y alguna otra fría para templarla. Esta vez la encontró sentada en un pequeño sillón de la estancia mirando por una de las pequeñas ventanillas del barco.

-Aquí está lo que pidió… ¿Señora …-hizo una pausa esperando que la muchacha la respondiera.

-Señorita Kagome, muchas gracias-le contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

Miroku se sorprendió y supo que definitivamente había perdido a su familia en aquel accidente. No podía dejar de sentir pena por ella, ya hablaría con Inuyasha después de eso.

-Un placer, Miroku para servirle-hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejándola totalmente sola.

Kagome suspiró y caminó hasta las cubetas vaciándolas en la bañera poco a poco, cuando el agua estuvo templada se deshizo de sus ropas mojadas y se sumergió en la dicha del agua caliente. Cada extremidad de su cuerpo le agradeció tremendo alivio después de permanecer casi inmóvil debido a la frialdad en la que se encontraban. Cerró los ojos y quiso llorar nuevamente. Kouga ¡Oh mi amado Kouga! Pensó mientras volvía a llorar. Se sentía mal al pensar que quizás era una malagradecida con Dios al llorar desconsoladamente y maldiciendo cada instante de aquel accidente cuando ella estaba ahí, viva y a salvo de cualquier mal, de la muerte. Ella sabía que las cosas sucedían por una razón ¡Siempre! Quizás Kouga no era para ella y su viaje terminaría de vuelta a Londres o en algún otro lugar donde comenzaría quizás como vendedora. Ya se las iba a arreglar, ahora debía limpiarse las lágrimas y después de un largo rato de estar inconsciente, le vendría bien un descanso.

Inuyasha tocó a la puerta de aquella mujer y nadie le respondió. Abrió la puerta lentamente y no la observó por ningún lado hasta que pudo ver la puerta del baño abierta. Miró en alguna de las sillas su vestido que reposaba escurriendo debido al agua y suspiró. Miroku le había dicho que aquella mujer tenía el semblante más triste que jamás haya visto y que al menos le ofreciera algún tipo de ayuda para que iniciara una vida en el próximo puerto o algo por el estilo. A él no le había parecido lo correcto ir a hablar con esa mujer, pero estaba claro que a pesar de su "regla" que prohibía el abordaje a mujeres no lo hacía un completo insensible en cuanto a ayuda se refería, por eso había decidido ir y comprobar si realmente podía convencerle aquella mujer de que no la botara así como así. En el siguiente puerto en España tenía varios amigos que podrían ofrecerle ayuda en alguno de sus negocios. Se sentó en el sofá esperando por su regreso mientras cerraba los ojos y posaba sus manos en la nuca recargándose en el respaldo.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo una voz femenina.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se giró para mirarla de lado ya que él le daba la espalda. Se levantó y la miró de frente quedando anonadado por lo que veía.

La mujer estaba al igual que la primera vez que la vio, con el rostro empapado y el cabello goteándole mientras que una delgada tela cubría su cuerpo que permanecía mojado ciñendo la tela a su cuerpo, cada curva no era una extravagancia pero tampoco estaba del mal ver. Tenía aferrada la tela a su pecho mientras una mirada reprobatoria le observaba.

-Soy el capitán Inuyasha Taisho-le dijo mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.

Kagome se sonrojó al mirar ese porto varonil tan imponente y grande. Tenía una voz que emanaba confianza, respeto y sensualidad. Los ojos dorados le hacían ver misterioso y le infundían miedo a cualquiera que lo mirase. Aquellas botas negras ceñidas a su pantalón del mismo color con su camisa blanca entreabierta hacían que le flaquearan las piernas y comenzó a carraspear para mantener el control sobre sus palabras.

-Mi nombre es Kagome, señor. Muchísimas gracias por salvarme la vida-le dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Inuyasha se le quedó mirando mientras notaba el rubor en sus mejillas, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos y eso extrañamente le causó placer.

-Bien Kagome, al grano… Yo no permito mujeres en mi embarcación así que lamento si perdiste a alguien en aquel accidente que tuviste, pero en el próximo puerto te vas de aquí.-Su tono de voz fue conciso y decidido, tanto que Kagome sintió que se desmayaría ¿Qué clase de hombre le hablaba de esa forma? ¿Y qué clase de barco era que negaba el acceso al sexo femenino?

-Yo…-apenas y podía hablar le parecía bastante desagradable la forma de ser de aquel "capitán" todo un altanero y grosero.

-Como no soy tan maldito como dicen, planeo ofrecerte quizás algún tipo de trabajo en España, tengo varios conocidos y puedes iniciar tu vida ahí si es que quieres.-Lo dijo sin más ni menos. Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta porque abrió la puerta para salir cuando se detuvo a decirle:- Espero que lo pienses bien "dulce angelito" porque en este barco no es todo tan agradable como parece-le sonrió de medio lado y cerró la puerta sin dejarla decir nada.

Kagome quedó en shock mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho ¿Iniciar una nueva vida en España? Tragó saliva y sintió la amargura de su futuro junto a Kouga destruido, quizás era lo único que le quedaba por que no pretendía volver a Inglaterra. Se sentó en el sofá que antes había ocupado aquel capitán y sintió mariposas en el estómago, aquel semblante rudo y varonil le habían despertado ciertas sensaciones que ni Kouga pudo hacerle, no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos cuando estaba de luto por su amado, aunque por otro lado tenía la efímera esperanza de que Kouga aún estuviera vivo. Debía alejar todo tipo de pensamiento hacia ese capitán y debería aceptar su oferta paran poder partir de ahí a una decisión y un futuro más preciso, quizás podía comenzar una búsqueda por Kouga, todo se le ocurría a la vez, muchas sensaciones se apoderaron de cuerpo y al final un estremecimiento en su espina dorsal al recordar las últimas palabras del capitán: _"Espero que lo pienses bien dulce angelito, porque en este barco no es todo tan agradable como parece" _¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Se metió entre las sábanas de seda de la cama aún envuelta en la tela que usó para secarse, esperaría a que sus ropas se secaran y saldría a buscar una respuesta a todo y sobre todo a aceptar aquella oferta del capitán. Ciertamente aunque se sentía protegida y a salvo, no dejaba de tener un presentimiento malo. ¿Inuyasha Taisho? Que nombre tan extraño aunque quizás vagamente familiar.

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

**Ñiaaaa, espero les haya gustado :D Es una nueva historia que les traigo. Espero sus reviews y sus buenas vibras para continuar con esto, se me ocurren muchísimas cosas que les encantarán, lo sé. **

**Quiero decir rápidamente sobre mis otros fics:**

**El de condenadamente enamorado actualizaré los miércoles o jueves.**

**Y este fic los lunes o martes.**

**Y realizaré one-shots a lo largo de la semana esperando subir esos los viernes.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y aburrirse con las notas de la autora, etc. XD**

**BESOS**

**-Kaag Lawlliet**


End file.
